Slither Sitter Before Slither Quitter
by CartoonloverGrl2000
Summary: ( Sanjay and Craig fanfiction )) Sanjay and his buddy, Craig, wanted to go travel somewhere outside of his home-town. But once he realizes Belle needed someone to babysit her Aunt's children, Craig insists Sanjay to go on vacation with his parents while the snake himself stays to babysit. But can he be trusted?


** Hi, everyone! In this story, comes something different compared to my other fanfictions. Yes, it's starring a modern but 90s themed cartoon. If you hate this show, no need to watch it; and if you don't like this story already- don't read. I ****DO NOT**** own the original series, btw. It belongs to their rightful creators, and Nickelodeon.**

**Sanjay and Craig: Slither Sitter Before Slither Quitter- Chapter 1: Slithers' Vacation Cancelled**

"Dude, look! Tufflips is defeating the gigantic reptile-thingy!" A snake, who happens to talk, tried grabbing his owner's attention- who is also his best friend.

But the twelve-year-old boy, who was getting quite less fond of his favorite movies starring his favorite action hero, exhaled with boredom.

"Sanjay? You all right, buddy?" The snake questioned.

Sanjay grunted. "I don't know, Craig. It's just that spending the weekend doing nothing but watch Tufflips' movies is- well, it doesn't feel as exciting as before."

"W-what are you talkin' about? You love watching these kinds of films! We watch 'em all the time, anyway!" The snake spat out worryingly.

"Well, that's the thing! I mean, even with Megan and Hector here, there's just nothing new!"

"What? We do something new every day, man!"

"No, I mean like, get out of the box!" Sanjay sat up on the sofa, and at the same time, threw his arms up.

"What box? We're not in a box..."

"No! I _mean,_ that, instead of just running around the woods, going to school, and your secret place- which is also in the woods- is there any way we could travel? Like, outside of Lungren?"

"Oh..."

The boy sighed, lying back on the sofa.

"Why not ask your parents about it?"

Sanjay's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah!" He hopped onto the floor, and ran to the front of the stairway.

"Mom? Moooom?" He called.

"Yeah, Sanjay?" A feminine voice replied from upstairs.

"Can Craig and I go-like, travel?"

"Hold on one second, sweetie!"

Suddenly, a woman slid down to the first floor, on the stairs' handle. She jumped on the ground, then answered her ringing cell phone.

"Hello? Mm hm. Yeah, sure. Oh, no, I'm afraid I'll be going somewhere this weekend. Actually, you know what...! Hey, great idea! I'll see you soon. Okay, bye." She then hung up.

"Boys..." She began. She paused, as if she was waiting for the boys to say something.

"Uhh... so, mom- where're you heading?"

"Actually," She said. "_We're all_ going to Hawaii!"

"Oh, awesome!"

"All right!" Craig said as a smile spread across his snout.

"Dad, too?"

"Yes, he's upstairs packing his stuff."

Sanjay high-fived his snake. They started making their worst dance moves.

"But..."

The two stopped celebrating, and looked up at their mother, Darlene.

"One of you, will have to stay."

Their smiles dropped.

"Aw, what? No fair!" Craig complained.

Sanjay elbowed him the neck.

The snake's tone of voice changed after his friend gave him a stare.

"Uh, I mean- is there a reason?"

"Well, you see... you know Belle Pepper, right?"

The twelve-year-old boy's pupils grew larger. He felt as if his limbs were rubbery, or even melting.

"Yeah?" The two answered in unison.

"Well, she happens to have an aunt, who has two, ten-month-old sons, and Belle thought that maybe one of you could take care of them... Sanjay? What do you think?"

"Oh! Uh..." The boy rubbed the back of his neck, looking away in thought.

"No need to worry, Darlene! I'll do it!" Craig interrupted, jumping in front of Darlene.

"Huh?" Sanjay's eyes widened.

"Really?" Darlene chuckled. "But you know, caring for babies _is_ pretty challenging. When Sanjay was just a baby, you know how many times I had to change Sanjay's diap-?"

"MOM!"

The mother made a brief laugh, putting her hands on her chest to control her breathing.

"Just kidding! Anyway, are you certain about this? I mean, sorry if I'm offending your- 'species', but I heard snakes could, um..." She began whispering:

"Eat babies...!"

"Uhhh..." Craig looked down at the ground. Honestly, it made him uncomfortable just trying, or even thinking about befriending small animals- even after he's already friends with a certain pet gerbil he tried to eat many times before. After all, Darlene's concern _was_ pretty offending.

"Yeeaah... " Sanjay muttered. His face then lightened up. "Hey, but don't worry about it. You can go with my parents. I-"

The snake put his tail in front in the boy's face, shushing him.

"No-no-no-no... you can go. I mean, you're the one who wanted to go on vacation _outside_ of Lungren, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"This is your chance, dude. I don't wanna let you down, 'cause you're my bro, and so I'll be taking care of them."

"Aaww... thanks. That means a lot." Sanjay smiled once again.

Darlene, who was watching awkwardly the whole time, then decided to go with the flow. She then realized that her husband, Vijay, was on his way downstairs. Holding on to their stuff, including Sanjay's, they made their way to the door.

_Ding-dong!_

The doorbell sounded.

"Oh wait! Craig, you gotta put your disguise on!" Sanjay reminded the serpent.

"Oh, yeah!" Craig, despite being a snake, slithered his way upstairs extremely fast, and then back down with a t-shirt and baseball cap.


End file.
